


Two To Tango

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Handcuffs, M/M, Nothing explicit, Roleplay, Werewolf/red riding hood, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Sirius wants to play.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Kudos: 32
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Two To Tango

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 16: Roleplay
> 
> Unbetaed

“Professor?” Sirius leaned against the doorframe, “I'm ready for my detention.” He bit down on his bottom lip and fluttered his eyelashes, not that Professor Lupin noticed. He was still hunched over a pile of papers on his desk. “I've been very naughty.”

The Professor turned around in his chair, his breath caught in his throat as he looked Sirius up and down. “I'll say,” he croaked.

Sirius smoothed down the pleated skirt – that definitely wasn't Hogwarts regulation – as he crossed the room letting the door close behind him. He undid his red and gold tie and wrapped it as best he could around his wrists, “Am I to be spanked, Sir?” He bent over the desk stretching his bound wrists to the far side and presenting his arse for Professor Lupin's inspection. “Or will you give me the cane?” Lupin's hand slid up the back of Sirius' thigh, the tips of his fingers reaching under the hem of the skirt. 

“Nope!” Remus pulled away sliding his chair back across Grimmauld Place's drawing room. “Too weird, can't do it.” He pulled at his hair avoiding Sirius' questioning look.

Sirius stood up, “Is it the skirt? It's too much, isn't it? I could go with delinquent schoolboy, if you want. You could catch me smoking behind the greenhouses?”

“No,” Remus sighed. “It's not the skirt, it's the whole professor thing. I mean, Harry calls me ‘Professor’, so this is just...”

“Weird,” Sirius finished.

“Too weird.”

⁂

As great as it was to have almost all of the Order around the kitchen table, it was tiring, especially now as the moon waxed gibbous, so Remus was glad when they all started to make their excuses and slipped back into the anonymity of Islington's streets so he could head upstairs to bed. Sirius had said his goodnights much earlier, slipping away as soon as he'd finished arguing with Severus; Remus fully expected to find him fast asleep, book abandoned on his bedside table, lamp still burning to guide Remus home. 

Remus was – as was becoming far too frequent an occurrence with Sirius now back in his life – surprised at what he found.

Sirius sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed, his bare feet under his knees, and a crimson robe wrapped around his – presumably – otherwise naked body. The hood, pulled up, covered his black curls. 

“Siri-”

Remus was interrupted with a shh as Sirius got onto his haunches and let the robe fall open, proving he was just as naked as predicted. “My my, what big-”

“I beg you not to finish that sentence.”

“I was gonna say cock.”

“Of course you were,” Remus said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “All the better to fuck you with, I presume?”

“Got it in one,” Sirius shuffled forward, draping his arms over Remus' shoulders. “Whatcha say?” Remus tried and failed to stifle a yawn. “Not so much a big bad wolf, as a sleepy puppy dog.”

Remus hmmed in agreement and twisted to land a kiss on Sirius forehead, “Besides, red's really not your colour.”

⁂

“I could be a prisoner and you could be the guard who-”

“I'm not even gonna let you finish that sentence.”

⁂

“Look what I found!” Sirius dangled a set of chunky steel handcuffs from his index finger, letting them wave pendulously in front of Remus' face. “How about it?”

“How about what?”

“This!” Sirius shook the cuffs with a vigorous clang.

Remus took the cuffs, weighing them in his hands. “These are pretty serious. What exactly did you have in mind?” He raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Sirius snatched them back and sat down on the sofa straddling Remus. “You could tie me up, arms behind my back,” he demonstrated just that, “maybe blindfold me,” he closed his eyes tight.

“Then what?” Remus said, as he held Sirius' wrists in place with one hand and toyed with the waistband of his trousers with the other.

“Then,” Sirius said, low, “you interrogate me, find out if I'm a spy.”

Remus pushed him off his lap and onto the sofa on one swift move. He jumped to his feet, “Merlin! Read the room! Are you fucking serious‽”

"No,” Sirius smirked, “but you-”

⁂

They lay in bed; Remus held himself up over Sirius forcing him to arch up to kiss him – which Sirius had no qualms about. “What if you be my husband?” Remus asked as Sirius kissed down his throat.

“Husband, huh? Not something we've done before. So what? I've been a naughty househusband and burned supper? Or are you deflowering me on our wedding night?” Sirius dramatically flopped back onto his pillow, “Why,” he affected, “I've never been with a man before now.”

“What if we're not playing?”


End file.
